


Why Are You Up?

by kaciemcr



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, i wrote this in april but just edited it so here take it, its not really a relationship honestly, mikey things pete is cute and i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaciemcr/pseuds/kaciemcr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete's mowing his lawn at the crack of dawn. Mikey is his neighbor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Are You Up?

It was yet another night, or should I say morning, that my neighbor on the left was up mowing his lawn. I never understood why he felt the need to get up at the fucking crack of dawn to mow his lawn. The grass always looked greener, healthier, and better than everyone else’s on the streets, including mine. I was never one for the physical labor of pushing some bladed machine across a medium sized lot of grass for half an hour. Okay, so maybe I don’t know the real amount of time, but that’s about how long the neighbor does it. 

Sometimes, he does it up to twice a week, and I really don’t think grass can grow that fast. I don’t see the man very often. I just know he has dark hair, is extremely short, and probably plays in a band. Every once in a while, if he leaves the window facing my house open, I can hear him playing his bass at night. That part doesn’t bother me, if anything I kind of like it.

I pulled myself out of the warm bed and shuffled out from beneath a cocoon of blankets. The sun barely poured through my windows. On second thought, I grabbed another one of the blankets from on top of my bed, wrapping myself in it, and made my way down the staircase. The wood was nice, a little chilly, against my bare feet. With a yawn, I pushed open the front room curtain and looked to the left where my neighbor was slowly walking up and down the green lawn. He looked rather tired, which always made me wonder if there was a certain reason he kept doing this.

Without a second thought, I swung the front door open and walked out onto the front porch. If he looked my way, he would be able to see me, and if not then I could still see him. I pushed the back of my hair down, because even when tired, awake before noon, and without any coffee coursing through my veins, I knew when an attractive man was right in front of me. Literally. My neighbor was still within the limits of his yard, but he was now stopped and watching me.

I stared back, wondering what he was thinking. He was most likely thinking likewise.  
“I’m sorry if I woke you.” My neighbor said, “Sometimes I don’t realize how loud I am.” He looked like he was trying to give an apologetic face, but it came out worn and strained.

“Why do you mow your lawn at this time of morning? Surely, you should be sleeping?” I asked, surprised words were actually forming and coming from my mouth. My voice sounded slept upon, and scratchy. Maybe he wouldn’t notice.

“I couldn’t sleep.” He said simply. It made me curious of him. I had been living alongside this man for months now and didn’t even know his name. He should have told me, maybe when I first moved in, but it was long gone hiding behind coffeehouse customer’s orders and new textbook information from class. I’d like to say I walked down the steps of my porch with grace, but the truth is I stumbled down them, tripping over my blanket and almost landing face first in the cement driveway. After recovering from the shame, the sounds of quiet laughter reached my ears.

His laugh fit him. It disturbed the silent neighborhood in which we both stood. He said a quick ‘sorry’ with a smile when I stared at him in amusement. “I’m Mikey.” Inside my nerves were shaky, but through my ears it almost sounded confident. 

“Pete.” His face quirked with a slightly bigger smile this time, “I know you probably think I’m a dick for being me, but I don’t just decide to walk out of my house at such a damned hour with intent to annoy all my neighbors.” I wasn’t sure if it’d be rude to ask for more of an explanation, so I just shrugged, hoping he knew it meant ‘no big deal.’ I hadn’t left my house to confront my odd neighbor for mowing his lawn; an explanation would have been nice, though.

“Well, as you know now, it’s kind of disturbing to me. I’ve never been much of a heavy sleeper and after I moved out, I, uh, stopped taking sleeping pills. It’s great if you want to mow your lawn or whatever, but maybe you could do it at a later time?” 

Pete looked uncomfortably at the handle of the lawn mower still in his hand, “Yeah, of course. I don’t want to disturb your beauty sleep. I don’t know… I kinda do it just to give me something to do when I can’t sleep. When I was still in high school, my parents kind of hated it, because I would always wake them up. My now ex used to hate that I never slept.” He shrugged. 

I knew what it was like, having troubles with sleeping. I could tell mowing his lawn wasn’t anything special, just another way to kill time and try to forget about his surroundings.”Uh, if you want, you can come over in the mornings? We can hang out. If that’ll help?” 

Pete twisted his mouth into disbelief, “We barely know each other, and besides that’s still waking you up.” 

“Yeah, but at least now I get something out of it. I get to know you better and maybe get, like, my fourth friend.” Mikey shivered. It wasn’t his fault he couldn’t help himself around cute boys. 

“Yeah, okay.” Pete smiled, “I think I should start getting ready for work, see you later Mikey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I wrote this in april, but I havent posted in forever and what Im writing now wont be done for awhile so here. I hope you petemikey trash enjoyed this Shit. Petemikey was real tell the truth about bang the doldrums. Its like 11 and I havent done my homework and Ive just been listening to msi for an hour and thinking about wentzporta. Anyway pls give kudos etc.


End file.
